Pokemon Adventures
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: This story shall take you through the journey Of Joshua, Dylan and Jacob as they conquer each region, (no Ash Ketchum, more game and comics based) So please follow them on their journeys to be amazing pokemon trainers! minor blood and gore for attacks gone wrong. OC pairings.


Pokémon Adventures: Chapter 1 Rivals make the best friends

**XD Hey everyone it's me with another story. This one of the three Pokémon stories of mine I'm making so I hope you all enjoy it. This one isn't huge walking groups but me, Jacob, and Dylan all going through the regions and collecting data on the pokedex for all the professors.  
(Including my custom land which we will go to as our final adventure XD Yay!) Anyhow, the story starts… wait for iiiiiiiiit… ONA BOAT XD So yeah there's that, also the journey starts in Kanto, we're all thirteen, cause when we finally go back home we'll be seventeen or eighteen. Maybe 19 since there's a new region and generation coming out XD Anyhow, I hope all of you enjoy the story XD  
LET IT BEGIN!**

-on S.S. Rider-

Josh yawned as he got up hearing the monitor turn on.  
_"Arriving at cinnabar island in. thirty minutes. Please pack all belongings before unloading off the boat. Thank you for choosing the S.S. Rider as your means of aquatic transportation."_ Josh smiled.  
"Finally." He said as his vulpix yawned and he smiled.

"Morning Angel, time for us to get off." He said smiling as she gave him a look.  
"vulpix"  
(Five more minutes.) She grumbled putting her head back down. Josh chuckled as he saw his already packed bag and sighed as he picked her up and she yipped in surprise.  
"Tough shit Ang. Now let's hurry up." He said smiling as she whined and jumped into the front of his hoodie and buried her head inside.

"Vul."  
(Jerk.) She huffed as he chuckled and got his stuff.  
"Whatever, I told you not to eat all those pecha berries." He stated as she pointed a paw at him.  
"Vulpix vul vul pix!"  
(It's your fault! You didn't hide them well enough!)  
She exclaimed as he chuckled.  
"Come on let's go wake up Dylan." He said smiling as he left.

-In Dylan's room-

_"Arriving at cinnabar island in. thirty minutes. Please pack all belongings before unloading off the boat. Thank you for choosing the S.S. Rider as your means of aquatic transportation."_ Dylan groaned as he felt his Pikachu sleeping on his chest and closed his eyes.  
"I'll wake up when I want to." He grumbled as his Pikachu Zaply rolled closer to his neck snoring lightly.

Josh knocked on the door.  
"Dylan come on." He called as Dylan rolled over.  
"Leave a message at the beep." Zaply lifted his head a bit.  
"piiiii."  
(beeeep) He said as Angel and Josh's eyes twitched and they walked in.  
"Come on you two." He said as Dylan and Zaply snored lightly. Josh sighed and prepared a fist as he walked up.  
"No!" Dylan whined as he grumbled.

"Vul!"  
(FIRE!) she yipped as Josh sent his fist into Dylan's stomach making him yell "ow" and bolt up launching Zaply across the room.  
"PIIIIKAAAA!"  
(YOU BIIIIITCH!) he yelled before he smacked into the wall and slowly slid down before he lied on the floor as Angel walked over.

"vulpix vul pix pi."  
"PIKACHU!"  
(We told you to get u-)  
(SHUT UP ANGEL!) He yelled as Josh and Dylan chuckled and Dylan punched Josh's arm.  
"Alright let's pack." Dylan said yawning.

-10 minutes of traumatizing packing later-

Josh yawned as they walked onto the deck with angel in his hoodie and Zaply relaxing on Dylan's shoulder. Angel and Zaply yawned as Josh looked around the boat and saw Jacob with his Slowpoke by the pool. They walked over and sat down as Angel dove her head into Josh's hoodie to avoid getting wet.

"Hey Jacob." Josh said as he nodded.  
"Hey guys, almost there then I can kick your asses and make it to the Pokémon league." He said as everyone's eye twitched.  
"So you'll just enter the league… with just a slowpoke… welp good luck to you and all the poor bastards who wasted their time battling that weak thing." Dylan stated annoyed as Jacobs eye twitched.

"Shut up Dylan." He said as Josh watched the shore and saw the outline of a volcano and smiled.  
"Almost." He said smiling as he sat down on a deck chair and angel curled up.  
"I'm gonna take whatever I can from the food court before we get off. That way I have food." Dylan said as Jacob and Josh blinked and went with him.

-In the food court-

Josh, Dylan and Jacob were busting through the food that would last, all grabbing quick breakfasts and stuffing containers full of edible food before bolting out as the chef and his magby yelled bloody murder at them.

Josh smiled as he felt Angel hop onto his shoulder with a large bag full of pecha berries as they ran.  
"Now docking." The voice said over the intercom as he, Dylan and Jacob all smiled and dashed for a way off the ship. Dylan and Zaply jumped off the edge and hit the rocky edge as their legs shook violently before walking off.

Josh and Jacob groaned as they cut through the line to get off apologizing to the people they pushed out of their way before going to look around the island. Josh smiled as Jacob split off to go find a boat to take and whistled walking around waiting for an opportunity of some kind to present itself.

He blinked and jumped out of the way as an Arcanine ran past him yipping and covered in soap and blinked looking at Angel.  
"Bath."  
"Vul" They said groaning as he saw two people with water running by and saw a bald man with a white moustache and a white lab coat run by.  
"ARCHY WAIT!" The old man called. As Josh chuckled.

"Come on Angel let's go help." He said as she nodded and they ran after him. Josh smiled as he and Angel caught up.  
"Want some help?" He asked as the old mustached man blinked and nodded.  
"Of course the more the better." He said as his round sunglasses and bald head gleamed making Josh blinked and got a small creepy vibe before nodding.  
"Alright." He said as they saw the Arcanine run through an alley.

"That way!" Josh called pointing as the old man followed him. They followed going through corner after corner seeing his hind end and occasionally just his tail before they smiled as they hit a corner in the alleyway cornering Arcanine.  
"Now Archy a bath isn't that terrible." He said as Archy whined.  
(That waters freezing cold) He whined as the old man sighed.

"I know Archy but the last time we used fire on it, it all steamed away." He said as Arcanine growled lightly and looked for a way to jump somewhere before dashing at them as he tried to jump over them.  
"Vul vulpix!"  
(Oh no you don't!) Angel said as she went up and used iron tail on Archy's groin. They saw the Arcanine's eyes shrink almost going white as he fell to the ground whining incredibly loud before covering where his boys would be with his paws.

"Aaaarrrr"  
(You biiiiiitch.) He whined as the old man stood there for a second before going over and comforting Archy while angel trotted up next to Josh and yipped proudly as she smiled while Josh blinked.  
"… Angel… what have I told you about hitting someone or anyone in the nuts?" He asked as she looked down.

"Vulpix pix vulpix."  
(Only do it if it's a rapist.) She whined softly as he sighed picked her up hugging her.  
"It's okay angel… at least he can't run away… or walk for a week." He deadpanned as she snickered a bit. The old man sighed as he returned Archy to his pokeball and looked at Josh.  
"Thanks for helping youngster." He said as Josh smiled.  
"No problem uh?- The name's Blaine." He said smiling as his sunglasses gleamed again and Josh got that chill before blinking.

"Wait… you mean Blaine as in the man who helped team rocket create Mewtwo?" He asked as Blaine blinked but nodded.  
"Sadly, yes." He said as Josh smiled.  
"You're a genetics genius!" He exclaimed happily as Blaine chuckled.

"Oh I'm just an old man who's cooped up in his lab playing Gym leader." He said as Josh blinked seeing smoke rising from the volcano as he looked around noticing all the people who were randomly absent from the island.  
"… is it erupting?" He asked as Blaine blinked but nodded sadly.  
"Unfortunately yes it is." He said looking around as he gave a sad sigh.

Josh nodded.  
"That sucks." He said as Blaine smiled seeing his Vulpix.  
"Say kid, how would you like to be the last trainer to challenge the original Cinnabar Island gym?" He asked as Josh blinked and smiled.  
"That would be fantastic." He said putting on a small British accent as Blaine chuckled.

Blaine waved him on to follow him.  
"Come on then." He said smiling as Josh followed.  
"Vulpix vul!"  
(Our first gym battle!) Angel yipped excitedly as Josh nodded.  
"I know Angel." He said happily.  
"It's thrilling." He said happily as Blaine heard and chuckled a bit.

-at the cinnabar gym… on top of the molten boiling volcano-

Josh gulped as he looked down at the boiling lava below. He definitely did not want to fall into that. He looked at Blaine with Angel as Blaine prepared a pokeball.  
"You ready kid?" He asked as Josh nodded.  
"Ready as ever." He said smiling with his nervousness surfacing a bit. Blaine smiled.  
"Good, then let's get started." He said smiling as he tossed the pokeball.

"Go Ninetales!" He yelled as a Ninetails appeared and smiled looking at Josh and Angel then back at Blaine and nodded. Josh smiled and looked at Angel as they nodded.  
"Begin!" They heard Blaine yell as Ninetales ran at them. Angel quickly turned around.  
"Angel use smokescreen!" Josh commanded as Angel nodded and blew smoke out of her mouth onto the arena. NInetales stopped and looked around as she tried to find Angel in the smoke.

"Ninetales, use flamethrower on the cloud!" Blaine commanded as she jumped and fired it down at the smoke dispersing it in the middle as Angel jumped up at Ninetales and used iron tail on her chest making her fall down to the ground.  
"Nice work Angel." Josh said as she yipped happily.  
"Ninetales use fire spin!" Blaine commanded as Ninetales shot the spiraling flames at Angel so fast that she didn't have time to dodge and was caught in the flames and was burned.

Josh growled lightly.  
"Angel, you alright?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded as he smiled.  
"Good, use ember!" He said as she nodded and went up and blew the flames into the Ninetales face making her cringe and retaliate with flamethrower as it hit Angel making her yelp and knocked back on the field. Josh growled then stopped.  
'Wait… flash fire.' He looked at Angel realizing she only took a small amount of damage from fire type attacks thanks to her ability and was powered up from all of them. He smiled.

"Angel, use iron tail." He said as she nodded and her tail glowed silver as she ran up to Ninetales as she attempted to counter with quick attack but was clubbed in the head by Angel. Blaine smiled.  
"So you finally realized it huh?" He asked as Josh nodded.  
"Yeah." He said as Blaine chuckled.  
"Well then, I guess it's time to step it up a notch. Ninetales use Hyper beam!" He commanded as she nodded and opened her mouth charging in a quick beam before firing it at Angel as Angel stopped and saw it before it hit her dead on.

"Angel!" Josh yelled as Angel fell back onto the field badly hurt and at that moment an earthquake struck making them all shake as Blaine returned Ninetales and Josh went over and picked up Angel.  
"It's become too unstable, we need to leave now!" Blaine shouted as Josh nodded when Blaine tossed out a pokeball.  
"Go Charizard!" He yelled as a Charizard appeared and he hopped on.

"Come on!" He yelled as Josh hopped on behind him and he nodded.  
"Charizard it's time to go." Blaine said as Charizard nodded and took off into the sky. Josh and Blaine looked t the volcano as the lava rose high enough that it had taken the stadium into it as they looked at each other and smiled.  
"Well I guess me and Angel lost." He said as Blaine chuckled.  
"For now, come back next time and we can continue our battle from where it left off." He said as Josh smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." He said smiling as he held Angel to him seeing that she was resting and smiled as he took out a potion and sprayed her wounds with it as she yipped and cringed in her sleep whacking him with a tail making him chuckle.  
"Sorry Angel." He said letting her sleep.

"So where are you heading my boy?" Blaine asked as Josh smiled.  
"Well I was supposed to catch the boat to Pallet Town, but we had a battle he said chuckling as Blaine nodded.  
"Well then let's see if we can beat the boat." He said as his Charizard speeded ahead flying even faster than before.

Josh saw the boat and smiled as he saw Dylan and Jacob look up at him on Blaine's Charizard and blinked as they began cursing him out as he laughed and they sped past the boat and landed in Pallet Town. Josh smiled and hopped off Angel still cuddled into his arms asleep as he nodded to Blaine.  
"Thanks Blaine." He said happily as Blaine nodded.  
"No problem Josh, good luck on your journey." He said as Charizard took off back towards Cinnabar Island.

Josh smiled and saw that the boat was only fifteen minutes away from the shore and would unload its passengers that were evacuated due to the eruption. He smiled and pulled out his phone and looked up the town map and immediately began making his way to Prof. Oak's lab/pokemon ranch that he could see in the distance as he went happily making sure Angel was secure in her usual spot in his hoodie.

Once he reached the door he knocked then let himself in as he looked around at the white linoleum lab full of machines and colorful buttons and switches.  
"Buttons, man I love buttons." He said looking around laughing as Prof. Oak looked back and saw Josh and smiled.  
"Aw, I believe you're one of the three young men who's come here to assist with the pokedex correct?" He asked as Josh nodded pulling his pokedex out.  
"Yup, definitely." He said smiling as Prof. Oak smiled.  
"Great, I'd also like for you to please follow me and I can get you one of our starter pokemon like we do for all our trainers." He said as he went back farther into his lab with Josh following him.

Prof. Oak looked at him as he motioned to three pokeballs .  
"Here are the three you may choose from. We have Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander." He said smiling as he showed the labels under the pokeballs. Josh looked at them and shrugged as he picked up the squirtle's pokeball as Oak smiled.  
"Great, go ahead and send him out so that you can introduce yourselves." He said smiling as Josh chuckled and nodded as he clicked the button enlarging the small pokeball.

He smiled and tossed it into the air as the beam came from the pokeball and took the shape of Squirtle. Josh looked at the Squirtle and smiled.  
"Hey there little guy." He said smiling as the Squirtle looked up at him happily.  
"Squirtle squirt."  
(Finally someone besides that old man!) He said as Josh smiled.  
"Yup that's right I'm your trainer now.  
"Squirt Squirtle."  
(Well, I guess you are.) He said being ignored as Josh smiled.

"Now then to name you." He said smiling as he returned the Squirtle as it protested and he used his pokedex to nickname him and smiled taking a second before smiling.  
"How about Romeo." He said smiling as he entered the nickname. Prof. Oak smiled.  
"Well then I guess you're also going to try and beat the pokemon league on your journey right?" He asked as Josh smiled and nodded.  
"That's the plan." He said simply.

Oak nodded.  
"Well best of luck to you young man." He said as Josh nodded and turned to leave.  
"Thanks Prof. Oak." He said and left.

Josh looked ahead and saw Jacob and Dylan running towards the lab and blinked sidestepping out of their path as they flew past him into the lab and he heard crashing from inside He blinked.  
"I don't know them." He pointed to the lab and walked away.

-with Dylan and Jacob, 10 minutes later-

"Sorry Prof. Oak." They both said apologetically as they looked at the semi destroyed lab. The prof. nodded and sighed.  
"It's alright, that's why I have interns." He said as the interns worked around cleaning the lab.  
"Anyhow, your friend was just here and got his pokemon so now you two only have from a charmander and Bulbasaur to pick from." He said as Dylan blinked and bolted over to the pokeball table and grabbed the charmander pokeball smiling.  
"Thanks Prof." He said as Oak and Jacob blinked noticing how fast he ran.

"…Son of a bitch! Did you take Bulbasaur?!" Jacob shouted as Dylan laughed.  
"No." He stated as Jacob sighed, relieved as he went over grabbing Bulbasaur's pokeball.  
"Well thanks anyhow Prof." He said as the professor nodded.  
"No problem Jacob, and both of you, good luck on your journey." He said as Dylan waved back at them and Jacob nodded.  
"Thanks." He said as they left.

Dylan looked at his pokeball and smiled as he tapped the small button on the front enlarging it.  
"Go Charmander." He said simply as he tossed it and a small Charmander came out of the light. Dylan smiled and tapped the nickname into the back of the pokeball and smiled.  
"Hey there bud, from now on I'll be your trainer." He said as the Charmander smiled.  
"Char char."  
(Cool, man.) He said as Dylan smiled.

"Also, your name shall be Doodle." He said smiling as Doodle looked at him quizzically and the sleeping Zaply on his shoulder?  
"Char?"  
(Doodle?)

-With Jacob-

Jacob smiled looking at his Bulbasur and Slowpokes pokeballs, he had already introduced them and was on his way out of Pallet Town knowing Josh was already about a good fifteen minutes ahead, probably already on route 1. He chuckled.  
"This is going to be one crazy adventure." He said smiling

-back on Mt. Ignis-

A man standing on the mountain top smiled as he looked around the region.  
"So, what is it you wish to do now, Champion?" Someone asked as the Man smiled.  
"I'm going to go find a friend of mine." He said smiling as the other man nodded.  
"Of course, I bid you good luck, Champion Mat." He said as Mat smiled and pulled out a Pokeball that had a small Opal in it.  
"Thanks." He said and tossed it into the air.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

Alright everyone that's a wrap on the first chapter of the story X3 and you've met four of the main characters so far!... or at least you know three of the and know the name of the fourth. Anyhow, I think there isn't much to say other than I'm excited for the new X and Y to come out. I mean the Kalos region looks amazing and one of the starters is a fox!... hehe, sorry obsession craze. Oh, and another pokemon in the game is a Panda! XD man I can't wait, and if you're reading this in the future and it's been out since, whenever, then you know what I'm talkin' about X3 see you all next time!


End file.
